


Forbidden - Volume 1

by jade_lil



Series: Forbidden [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Here was where it all fell apart.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely FICTION. Please keep that in mind.
> 
> This is the edited version of the fic posted in LJ

“Stop that,” he heard him say over the noise of his own heartbeat and he bit his lips hard in a futile attempt to keep his breathing even; he braced himself on his elbow, his body felt heavy and he literally had to force his eyes open but it only made him want to close them again at the sight that greeted him 

His gaze met him halfway, and he seemed to have lost all of his ability to stay sane when at the same moment he forced himself upright, he felt a quick hard suck against the head of his then throbbing length, followed by a not-so-gentle tug against his balls. 

He made another keening sound and it was only because he was quicker this time that he was able to muffle it with his hand, but not before the other’s mouth had returned to where it previously was, licking and sucking the head of his cock with a gentle hum. 

 _“Hrmmphh –“_  

There was a tremble in his chest when he tried to say something, and he felt a little hysterical with every single brush of the man’s tongue; he’s pinning him down with an arm across his legs, while his tongue worked earnestly at driving him completely crazy. 

Here was where it all fell apart. 

Because he knew exactly how fucking bad this looked, how he should feel entirely ashamed of himself for enjoying this – but he wasn’t, and that’s what made him want to hate himself even more. He shouldn’t enjoy the way this was making his head spin with pleasure, shouldn’t allow himself moaning and writhing beneath the other’s expert tongue because – 

“ – be quiet, Niichan,” his brother grumbled half-heartedly, his lips still mostly attached against the head of his length and it was all Satoshi could do not to whimper, fingers finding the back of his brother’s neck to pull him up. 

His brother settled comfortably on top of him and he wasn’t able to stop himself from shivering when their cocks brushed accidentally against each other, his own still somewhat tingling at the attention it received from his brother’s mouth seconds ago. “K-Kazu,” he mewled, catching his brother’s lower lip in between his teeth and nibbling on it gently, teasingly, and rolling his hips when his brother did so in return. 

A breathy chuckle escaped his brother’s lips before Satoshi found himself being thoroughly kissed, letting his brother’s tongue in with a breathy hum. He made an attempt to roll out of his brother’s hold, gripping his brother’s slender hips to roll them over but Kazu simply put a restraining hand over his chest and growled. 

“Kazu, p-please?” he begged hoarsely, the desperation in his voice was evident in the way his body’s trembling underneath his brother’s own; he wanted him, wanted to bury himself deep in his brother’s body and feel each shudder of breath as they escaped his brother’s lips. 

He felt his brother’s smile before he even saw it and his brother’s hand found his, lifting it up to place gentle kisses against the back of his palm. 

“Of course, Niichan… _of course_ …”


	2. Crave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s intoxicating in a way he couldn’t explain, like everything about this was making him forget who he was, who they both were as he gripped the sheet beneath him tightly, jaw clenching as his brother did every single dirty thing both of them could think of.

It’s intoxicating in a way he couldn’t explain, like everything about this was making him forget who he was, who they both were as he gripped the sheet beneath him tightly, jaw clenching as his brother did every single dirty thing both of them could think of. 

It made him want to cringe at the thought of anyone finding out about this, but still he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out whenever his brother was within his reach and there weren’t anyone around to see how their fingers twined like they’re made of magnets, gravitating towards each other and not wanting to let each other go once they’re inside the warmth of each other’s arms.

There was a whining noise he kept hearing everytime he undulate his hips against his brother’s own, his body’s straining to hold on for a bit longer, wanting to make this last; he felt his brother’s fingernails digging a little painfully against his legs before he found himself being pinned down by his brother’s barely-there-weight, a teasing half-smile curved at the corners of his brother’s mouth. 

“Stop moving, ‘Niichan…” Kazu said with a grin, hand moving up to swipe a thumb across his lips; they felt sensitive and swollen, and it must have been due to his constant biting on them if only to keep himself from screaming every goddamn time his brother rolled his hips, thus burying himself deeper and deeper into the smaller man’s body. 

Kazu snapped his hips forward and Satoshi’s eyes flew open, gasping at the sudden pressure and it was all he could do not to come undone underneath his brother’s expert movement. He made to grab Kazu by the shoulders, pulled him down and mashed their mouths together, swallowing Kazu’s moans as he shoved his tongue inside the wet pockets of his brother’s mouth. Kazu’s gasps died on his lips and he couldn’t help but be delighted at the fact that he was able to at least do to him a few of the things his brother had been doing to him for a while now. 

But then his brother was pulling himself up, placing his hands behind the back of his neck, tossing him a playful wink before he rolled his hips experimentally, moving counterclockwise and moaning. “S-Shit,” he cursed, because he knew his brother too well to interpret that, bracing himself and keening before he could even stop himself. 

Kazu looked so beautiful like this, and it was the only thing his messed up brain was able to come up with at the moment, staring up at his brother’s face in wonder. Kazu’s pale skin practically glowed in the darkness of his bedroom, and the lovely curve of his neck looked enticingly delicious with the way he’s arching his body, swaying in the rhythm of a quiet beat while he impaled himself against his brother’s cock. 

Satoshi growled low and deep, hands finding Kazu’s hips and grinding his in return; he wanted more, wanted to touch and taste Kazu’s every moan, feel the tremble of his body as he pulled himself up before letting himself drop over his brother’s cock, and the force of each move making them both moan in sheer pleasure. 

“Now you can – _fuck – oh_ , m-move, ‘Niichan…” Kazu mewled a mewling kind of moan, and Satoshi had to literally command himself to think beyond the pleasure that’s rocking his whole being and arching his back in time of Kazu’s downward thrusts; he knew it wouldn’t take long but as he watched the different expressions darting across his brother’s face, and he felt his brother clenching tighter and tighter around him, Satoshi let out a long drawn out moan and came shuddering, shooting his pleasure inside his brother’s ass as Kazu did the same, spilling his own against his own hand.

 


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time it happened, he was eighteen and Kazu was fifteen.

The first time it happened, he was eighteen and Kazu was fifteen. 

He was forced to leave home to stay in his university’s boarding house at the start of the year. His parents were enthusiastically insisting that it was one good way to learn the basics of independency and adulthood, and no matter how much he whined and pouted, their decision stayed firm. 

He remembered being teased by Kazu then, as he told their parents that ‘ _Niichan doesn’t even know how to tie his shoelaces properly, Kaa-chan, and you’re thinking he could live on his own without killing himself?_ ’ Their parents simply laughed and reached over to pat him on the head, while his loud-mouthed brat of a brother tried hiding his snickers behind his palm. 

He set about finding his own path the week after that and coming back home exactly two weeks after he moved out. 

 _‘What a baby’_ was what his older sister and Kazu told him but Satoshi knew that behind all the teasing, they surely missed him too. Their parents didn’t do anything aside from shaking their heads in a mixture of amusement and fondness for his apparent lack of desire to be out of his family’s protective shelter. 

The night he came home, Kazu crawled into his bedroom and cuddled with him the way they always did when they were children. 

It always felt wonderful to feel his brother’s skinny frame against him, the silly way his brother would bury his nose on the crook of his neck while he kept him close; it made him feel contented, almost to the point where thoughts of keeping him there forever seemed to be rather inviting, if not weird. 

“Did you miss me, Kazu?” he had whispered then, after his brother had settled himself comfortably beside him, his head tucked under his chin. There was a breathy chuckle against his neck and his brother’s hand had moved to find his underneath the blanket they’re sharing. 

The edges of his brother’s mouth twitched and he felt the movement against his skin when Kazu smiled. “Yes,” his brother had answered then, tangling their fingers together softly. “ – I wish you won’t have to go away again, Niichan…” his brother had followed with a  sniff and Satoshi’s chest clenched painfully at the tremble he heard on his brother’s voice. 

It was rare to hear his younger brother speaking in the same tone, even then when he was sure his brother was being bullied by a bunch of kids from the other block. 

Satoshi had to shift then, hooking his thumb underneath his brother’s chin and lifting his face so he could see him clearly; Kazu tried stopping him then, tried burrowing his face further down his neck but Satoshi’s nothing but stubborn, coaxing his brother out of his hiding by ticking playfully at his sides. It’s playful at first, especially when Kazu started letting out tiny muffled laughs and curling himself into a tight ball while Satoshi continued tickling him. One accidental move and Satoshi ended up straddling his brother’s legs, both hands trapping Kazu’s head in between. 

“K-Kazu,” he had called then, their gazes locked against one another and their laughter disappearing in an instant; Satoshi felt the hairs at the back of his neck rising when Kazu moved his lower body, and Satoshi could feel the growing hardness in between his brother’s legs. 

Kazu blushed deeply, his face turning crimson red as he tried turning his head to the side but Satoshi’s right hand had moved quickly to stop him from doing so. Kazu’s eyes had slid shut, his breathing turned ragged at the same time Satoshi ducked down, stopping when their faces were just a breath apart.

“N-Niichan… I…” 

Something changed then and they both knew exactly what it was; Satoshi’s whole body shook at the sudden awareness, feeling his brother’s warm breath when he spoke and sending ripples of desire shooting down his body at the slightest movement.  Everything seemed to stop then, his heartbeat accelerating a thousand times faster in just a matter of seconds and he was perfectly aware of anything and everything all at once. 

Satoshi cleared his throat and gently grabbed the back of his brother’s neck, lowering himself over him and trembling, feeling every shaky breath he’s brother was making; “Kazu, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” he apologized under his breath and catching his brother’s lips into a chaste kiss. Kazu was panting within seconds and Satoshi felt himself hardening in a record time the moment his brother arched his neck, baring his throat and purring softly, huskily, like a surprisingly submissive little animal. 

Satoshi gasped, took the hint and attached his lips against his brother’s throat, biting back a moan when his brother’s next move was to wrap both legs around his hips, tugging Satoshi down with a muffled moan against his older brother’s mouth.


	4. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi had been wondering the whole time they were having lunch, while his mother had been generously serving them food and their father had opted on simply inhaling his share without even taking his gaze off the television, about Kazu’s mouth and all those amazing things it could do, to him and to his senses without even breaking a sweat.

There had been that unspoken agreement never to fuck each other when the risk of getting caught was at its peak, say, during the day where each member of the Ohno family was present and the chance of even the simplest thing as holding hands would prove to be rather disturbing (since they were both past the child’s stage). 

Satoshi had been wondering the whole time they were having lunch, while his mother had been generously serving them food and their father had opted on simply inhaling his share without even taking his gaze off the television, about Kazu’s mouth and all those amazing things it could do, to him and to his senses without even breaking a sweat. 

It didn’t even surprised him to find that his brother had been eyeing him warily as well, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement while he pretty much tried swallowing down the lust that was trying to eat him alive again. He didn’t know why he felt that way, like every single thing his brother did ignited a fire within him that he wouldn’t be able to put out unless he had his brother writhing and moaning underneath him while he pounded him hard. 

A bead of cold sweat broke across his temple when Kazu grinned at him, licking at his fork and sucking on it when he was sure no one except Satoshi was looking. Heat started gathering at the pit of Satoshi’s stomach, desire swirling in circles thus making him dizzy, most especially when he was sure Kazu moved his foot under the table and gingerly traced his legs with it. He was fairly sure he was burning, and it didn’t help that his brother had opted on teasing him when he was turned on to the point of pain. 

Needless to say, he had to excuse himself without bothering finishing his lunch; he knew it was for the best, before he ended up rounding the way to his brother’s side and maybe throwing him on top of their dining table and fuck him right then and there.

  

#

 

His ears still buzzing with desire he didn’t know how he was able to control, Satoshi went straight to take a shower. 

He didn’t even bother locking the door since it’s his own bathroom; he just threw his clothes carelessly, never minding where each of them landed as he went straight under the spray of the water with a mindless groan.

He’s painfully hard and not even the coldness of the pouring water was able to wipe the lust that was bubbling fierce inside him, shoving his hand between his legs and stroking himself to the images of himself pounding hard against his brother’s ass, eyes shutting closed.

“Ahhh –“ he moaned, the images shifting into that of his brother’s mouth licking him instead of that stupid fork worked its magic, shuddering at the burning desire spreading throughout his entire body. He pinched the head of his cock, spreading the sticky evidence of his lust with his thumb and arching his body at the same time.

“Do you want me to help you with that, Niichan?” his brother stated from the door of his bathroom, looking amused with his eyes wandering across Satoshi’s still pleasure-contorted face, down to Satoshi’s chest and further down; Satoshi didn’t even manage to feel the shock settled in at his brother’s sudden appearance because Kazu was already crossing the distance between them, hands closing around his elbows and pulling him close. 

Kazu gasped sharply when the burst of water hit his face but ignored it in favor of grabbing the back of Satoshi’s neck and kissing his brother deeply. 

Satoshi moaned through his brother’s mouth, bucking against the hand that had quickly wrapped around him, batting his own away and giving him a few practiced strokes. He rolled his hips and wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist as he kissed him back just as deeply.

“Y-You’ll get wet, Kazu,” he muttered, pulling back and realizing that Kazu still had his clothes on. But his brother simply smiled and twisted his fingers, his grip against the head of his brother’s cock tightened before he let himself dropped on his knees, his mouth slightly opened as he stared up his brother’s face. 

“Never mind that,” Kazu whispered eagerly, tongue flicking out to trace the veins along his brother’s cock; Satoshi felt immediately dizzy, grabbing the nape of his brother’s neck at the same time Kazu hummed and repeatedly licked the head of his cock.

“Oh – _fuck_ – K-Kazu, j-just – _ah_ , do that again!” 

Kazu moaned lightly, the vibration of his voice going straight to Satoshi’s hard-on; Satoshi bucked his hips, wanting more of that pleasurable heat his brother’s mouth could give him and almost gagging on absolutely nothing when Kazu simply angled his head and allowed his brother’s cock to slip all the way down his throat.  

 

 

 


	5. Secret p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s heaven waiting for him there, inside the warm crevices of his brother’s mouth, along with the expert movement of his brother’s tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of Chapter 4

He wasn’t going to last, he was fully aware of that fact but his brother seemed to know exactly when to stop, pulling his face away and just opting on biting his legs, sharp little teeth digging playfully against his skin until he was sure that Satoshi was calm enough not to come on his brother’s face, and then his brat of a brother would continue with the pleasurable torture until Satoshi was mere seconds from grabbing his brother’s shoulders and fucking his brother’s mouth with abandon. 

“P-Please,” he begged hoarsely, fingers gripping his brother’s ears lightly and slightly bucking his hips to nudge at his brother’s then closed mouth; it’s one of those days again, where his brother had woken up with this huge urge to tease him till his shaking, almost bordering hysterical. “K-Kazu, p-please,” 

He peeled one of his hands from where it was gripping his brother’s ears, and slowly wrapped it around the base of his own erection. Kazu remained still, just looking up at him in a way, in _that_ teasing way, mouth still tightly closed and his eyes bearing the evidence of the smirk his lips was able to hide; Satoshi bent his knees, the muscles on his thighs knotted when Kazu simply closed his eyes and allowed Satoshi to gently run the head of his cock along his brother’s lips, spreading the sticky pre-come all over his brother’s chin. 

He’s really hard, his cock was straining to release the desire his brother’s been putting on hold for so long now, but he didn’t really want to force Kazu to give him what he wanted just because he felt like it. His brother knew him well enough to realize just when to stop the teasing, and he trusted him enough to know that he’s already fast reaching his limit. 

“Can’t take it anymore, Niichan?” Kazu questioned softly, shifting slightly and tilting his head, kneeling properly; Satoshi moaned gravely, stroking himself and whimpering. Kazu chuckled softly, hands moving behind him to knead at Satoshi’s butt before opening his mouth. “ – fine…” he said, licking his lower lip and urging his brother on with a grin. “Come here, Niichan…”

Satoshi whimpered once, fingers loosening their hold around his cock and allowing Kazu’s own to guide him back into his brother’s mouth. There’s heaven waiting for him there, inside the warm crevices of his brother’s mouth, along with the expert movement of his brother’s tongue. 

“Fu ~ ck!” he hissed, eyes shutting closed the minute Kazu began hollowing his cheeks and sucking earnestly; his grip against his brother’s shoulder went tighter and tighter, and he was bending his knees almost to the point of pain now but he couldn’t care less. The only thing he cared about was the fact that his brother was moving almost roughly now, humming in time with the bob of his head and Satoshi was only able to let out a muffled curse before shooting his pleasure straight to his brother’s throat, shuddering violently as he snapped his hips to prolong the pleasure. 

“Satoshi-kun, are you here? Have you seen your brother? Your sister needs him to buy something for her but we couldn’t find him. Did you see him leave?” their mother called, presumably from the door of Satoshi’s bedroom and both of them froze on their feet, his brother’s mouth still firmly attached around the head of his cock. 

His eyes widened in fear and it was only because he had a fairly small amount of control over his senses that he was able to push his brother away from him. Kazu looked fairly scared himself as he pulled him up by the shoulder and kissed his lips gently before he stepped away, mouthing ‘ _be quiet’_ and reaching behind his brother to turn the water off.

 

Kazu nodded quietly, shivering as he hugged himself and Satoshi wasn’t able to keep himself from kissing him softly again. 

His body still somewhat humming with pleasure, he gently shoved his brother behind his bathroom door, one hand pinning his back on the wall and slightly opened the door with trembling fingers. 

“K-Kaa-chan?” he called, peeking from behind the door; his hair was plastered against his forehead and he could feel his brother’s own trembling fingers insistently tugging at his own “ – I’m here. W-Were you calling for me?”

His mother smiled from the doorway and waved her hand. “Yes, I was asking you if you saw your brother leaves… or if he told you he was going somewhere because –“

 

He swallowed once; his brain was having a hard time trying to come up with a decent lie. “I.. I told him to buy something for me, Kaa-chan… you know, for the project I am supposed to submit tomorrow?” he said, his throat closing up as he tangled his fingers against his brother’s trembling own. 

“Oh,” their mother nodded; “ – okay then. We won’t be able to tell him what your sister needs from the store since he had left his phone in his room. Anyway, when he comes back, tell him to go to your sister okay?” 

A beat and his brother’s grip loosened a bit. “Yes, d-don’t worry. I’m just not sure what time he’ll be back though… y-you know Kazu, maybe he’d go to game store first before –“

His mother’s smile was so fond that it literally made him want to kick himself for being like this; for wanting his brother so much and for doing such dirty thing just behind their parents’ backs. 

“Ah, you’re right… I’ll just tell your sister to go and buy whatever she wants herself, since your brother won’t probably be home until later. Okay then, you go and finish your shower, and don’t stay there for too long. Go down when you finished and let’s try that new game your brother asked me to buy yesterday…” 

“Y-Yeah, okay… I… I’ll go down in a few…” 

She smiled and retreated, closing the door behind her quietly and Satoshi felt himself being tugged backwards, his brother’s shaking hands gripping tightly at his sides. 

“N-Niichan…” 

Satoshi shook his head and locked the door, fingers deftly moving between them; Kazu trembled a bit more, nibbling on his lower lip when Satoshi hushed him and kissed his temple tenderly. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine… they won’t know, I promise…” he said, punctuating each word with a kiss, lips finding his brother’s quivering mouth. Kazu moaned through the kiss, and Satoshi completely forgot how to breathe. He took his brother’s tongue in his, sucking on it hungrily while his other hand was busy removing Kazu’s clothes. 

“N-Niichan, m-more, I w-want –“

Satoshi nodded repeatedly, and with the move he completely copied from his brother, he dropped down on his knees, mouth posed to pleasure his brother in return. 

Kazu shuddered and reached to stroke Satoshi’s cheek with the tips of his fingers, moaning helplessly when Satoshi smiled back and licked the head of his brother’s cock.

“I love you, Kazu… I love you so much…” 


	6. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, Kazu had presented the idea of tying Satoshi to the bed and feeding Satoshi’s imagination with images of what Kazu had in mind, whispering his ideas against Satoshi’s ears while he slowly undressed himself.

“ – mmmmhhpphh,” 

“Y-Yeah, _ummm_ , l-like that,” he murmured, running his fingers through his brother’s hair and bucking his hips ever so slightly; they were in his brother’s bed, and his brother was alternating between sucking him and biting his navel, while he was pretty much rendered unmoving, with his hands tied against his brother’s headboard and his brother’s hands were on his legs, pinning him down. 

It was a Sunday, and Sundays meant having the house alone to themselves because their parents have this silly tradition of visiting about twenty shrines all day long and offering their prayer of thanks for something they didn’t have any idea about. 

Today, Kazu had presented the idea of tying Satoshi to the bed and feeding Satoshi’s imagination with images of what Kazu had in mind, whispering his ideas against Satoshi’s ears while he slowly undressed himself. 

Quite frankly, Satoshi had been unsurprisingly hard the second Kazu pulled down his boxers and sat down on his lap, his brother’s arms wounding around his neck while they kissed each other fiercely. 

“This would be a lot easier if you’re not rolling your hips like that, Niichan,” his brother complained with a pout, lips bruised and shining with pre-cum; Satoshi had to bite back a whimper, arching his back in a desperate attempt to get closer to that wet, dizzying heat that was his brother’s mouth and wanting to draw his brother closer and kissed those oh-so-temptingly soft lips. “ – what? Do you want to kiss me?” Kazu asked teasingly, leaning in closer and pulling back when his lips were just within Satoshi’s reach.

“You’re an ass,” Satoshi growled, straining to get up from the bed but without success, since his brother had made sure his arms were tied carefully against his brother’s bed, but still loose enough for him to move his body freely. “ – let me go so I could spank your naughty little butt and –“ 

Kazu grinned and ducked down at the same time, mouth overflowing with his brother’s cock; Satoshi choked, his threats ending up into a series of nonsensical whimpering when Kazu continued with sucking and swiping the slit with the tips of his tongue. He pulled back with a devilish grin, tongue licking his lower lip and left hand pumping his brother’s erection softly. 

“Is spanking the only thing you will do to me?” Kazu asked after he pulled back, teasing, thumb grazing the tip of his brother’s cock, wrist flicking sideways that made his brother see stars. Satoshi suddenly regretted agreeing to this, simply because his brother was fully utilizing his temporary moment of weakness to his brother’s advantage. 

He scowled, but then found himself gasping sharply when he saw Kazu’s hand moved from squeezing his hips to placing it in between his own legs. Kazu’s erection was as hard as his probably was, the tip of it was shining beautifully under the dim light of his brother’s room. 

Satoshi swallowed hard, the desire to taste his brother’s cock was making his throat dry, and the fact that he’s been denied the pleasure of simply having his brother close enough to devour was driving him completely crazy. 

Kazu grinned and continued with licking his lips, his left hand moving down to stroke himself; Satoshi groaned and watched as his brother’s fingers worked on himself, the reddish brown tip of his brother’s erection looked so pretty in contrast with his pale, small hands it was simply making his mouth watered. 

Kazu grinned and threw his head back, the lovely curve of his neck was always a treat to look at. A growl made its way out Satoshi’s mouth before he could even stop it, feeling his whole body trembled with the intensity of wanting his brother so much. “Come here, Kazunari,” he commanded, his voice sounding almost like a growl and saw his brother raising his eyebrows nonchalantly; he watched while Kazu flicked his fingers against his own straining length, mouth twitching teasingly at the edges.

Kazu smirked but didn’t even make a move to go forward, but moved slowly backwards on his knees; Satoshi impatiently wriggled his body, wanting to free himself out of being tied against his brother’s bed. 

“ _Nah – ah_ ,” Kazu cautioned him with a finger, dragging himself farther away from Satoshi’s body. Satoshi’s frustrated whimpers filled the air between them, but Kazu paid him no mind as he moved swiftly back, body’s bending in a spectacular angle to retrieve something from his bedside table.

“K-Kazu,” he moaned, twitching and wriggling when Kazu produced the bottle of lube he’s keeping there and moving on his hands and knees, facing his brother with a sly smile. “ – fuck,” Satoshi cursed, anticipation bubbling hot in his stomach because he knew exactly what his brother was up to and he didn’t even need to ask now, not when Kazu was shifting into a more comfortable position, kneeling and fingers poised against his own entrance and – 

“You, stay there…” Kazu moaned, inserting one finger inside his own body and closing his eyes at the same time; Satoshi’s mouth went dry, wanting to speak up but couldn’t exactly find his voice when Kazu pulled the said finger out and dipped it inside the bottle, smearing it again with lube and shoving it inside him with an additional second finger. 

Satoshi managed another half-growl, half-whimper but all his whining halted to a stop when Kazu quickly get up and without a word threw himself on top of Satoshi’s body, and kissing Satoshi’s lips hungrily. 

“I want you so much,” Satoshi whimpered against his brother’s mouth, writhing beneath his brother’s expert hands; Kazu nodded softly, hand moving down to stroke Satoshi a few times before he positioned himself over Satoshi’s cock. “ – K-Kazu, please?” 

Kazu wriggled his hips and licked his brother’s chin. “Do you want me to untie you now, Niichan?” he asked with a grin, pressing light kisses against his brother’s mouth. 

Satoshi shivered. “D-Do whatever you want, j-just please, m-make me come or I’m –“ 

“Good afternoon! Is anyone home? Kazu-kun, are you home? Hello? Hello?”

_“Shit,”_


	7. Surprise Visit p.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He scowled, feeling his frustration creeping under his skin when his brother had simply crossed his arms over his chest and smiled; the other boy probably said something funny because he saw his brother grinned back at the boy and reaching out to take the boy’s hand, leading him inside the house.

“What are you doing here?” he heard his brother’s voice from downstairs and his curiosity was immediately piqued at the obvious frown layering his brother’s tone. He moved swiftly to peek at his brother’s window, knowing that it was rare for anyone to visit his brother, most especially when it wasn’t even summer vacation yet. 

He scowled, feeling his frustration creeping under his skin when his brother had simply crossed his arms over his chest and smiled; the other boy probably said something funny because he saw his brother grinned back at the boy and reaching out to take the boy’s hand, leading him inside the house. 

He didn’t really know who it was, and that was probably why he was feeling a little bit odd because he knew almost all of his brother’s friends. He couldn’t really recall meeting this particular boy and his brother didn’t even have a lot of friends for him not to remember, most especially with features as prominent as this boy had.

 He grimaced when he heard the sound of those two’s combined laughter, scowling even more when he realized he was still pretty hard and aroused when he looked down at himself. Good thing Kazu thought of untying him before he went down to check whoever it was that’s calling, and mumbling to himself as he threw himself back down on his brother’s bed. 

He could still hear their muffled laughs downstairs as he tried ignoring the rest of the world and opted on focusing his attention to his still throbbing erection instead; he closed his eyes and wrapped a hand around himself, imagining his brother’s small fingers squeezing around him instead of his own. He groaned, pinching the head of his cock and throwing his head to the side, digging his teeth against his lower lip as he moaned his brother’s name. 

The feeling wasn’t as good as he remembered it, when it was his brother’s fingers pleasing him or his brother’s mouth devouring him and literally driving him crazy; he didn’t even fair half as good as his brother would ever be when it came to this but he figured this was better than waiting. 

He flicked his wrist sideways, blood pounding through his ears and inhaling sharply at the sensation spreading through his entire body. His brother would have been pissed if he knew what he’s currently doing, because as much as his brother hated being left out, he also hated it when he had to finish what his brother had started. 

“Kazuuu ~ “ he moaned helplessly, thumbing the head of his cock and rolling his palm over and around it, keeping the rhythm until he’s gasping; he arched his back, letting his head fall while he rolled his hips, the images of his brother’s small mouth closing over him, licking him, tasting him. 

Something warm and wet touched his cock and he almost jumped out of his skin in shock, but then a familiar hand landed against his thighs, and another wrapping around him softly and Satoshi melted against the bed with a wordless moan. 

A lick, followed by a gentle suck and Satoshi forced his eyes to open, letting out a grateful whimper when his gaze caught his brother’s equally dark stare; Kazu’s lips closed over him once, the warm pad of Kazu’s tongue he was laying flat over the head of Satoshi’s cock. 

“ – y-you’re here,” he whispered, brushing Kazu’s bangs away from his eyes and moaning; Kazu hummed and rolled his eyes, hollowing his cheeks and letting Satoshi slide a little bit deeper. He pulled away with a grimace and pinched his brother’s hips when Satoshi tried squirming, wanting Kazu’s mouth on him again.

“Did I tell you to take care of this?” he asked, mouth pointing at the cock on his hand not even an inch away from his face; Satoshi scowled back and bucked his hips, the head of his length colliding against Kazu’s chin. 

“I didn’t think you were coming back,” he answered around a ragged breath, because Kazu was flicking his tongue out again and tracing the veins around Satoshi’s cock; “ – I thought you were going to just stay with your friend and forget you left me hanging here and –“ 

Kazu’s mouth suddenly went tight around him, and Satoshi breathed sharply; for a moment there he thought he wasn’t going to get what he wanted because Kazu had been taking his time since morning and was bent on just teasing him till he snapped. He looked down and saw that fierce look on his brother’s face, his eyes bearing the promise his mouth was working to fulfill now, one powerful suck after the other until Satoshi’s eyes rolled at the back of his head. 

“Ah, shit,”

A flick of his brother’s wrist, followed by a hard suck and the quick angling of Kazu’s head and Satoshi felt himself hitting the back of his brother’s throat; he groaned once, hips bucking sharply at the combined pleasure of knowing that he’s there, inside the heavenly cradle of his brother’s mouth and Satoshi had to moan helplessly again. He grabbed the back of his brother’s neck, fingers carding through the silky strands of black hair along his brother’s nape, hips moving circles. Kazu used that moment to moan his response, the vibration of his voice going straight to Satoshi’s cock and Satoshi didn’t even manage a half-growl before he felt himself shuddered, his orgasm tearing him apart as his brother’s mouth stayed around him for a little bit longer. 

# 

He stood there, unblinking, breath catching in his throat at the scene in front of him; he didn’t know what he was feeling, but it was clear in the way the front of his pants had suddenly became too tight, his own erection twitching violently against its confinements. 

Kazu-kun had told him to wait downstairs when they heard someone groaned from upstairs; Kazu told him that it was his brother calling him, because he was down with fever and Kazu-kun was the one taking care of him. 

Kazu-kun didn’t even wait for his response and just went straight to check on his brother; but then he heard another groan and he thought that maybe, Kazu-kun needed help with attending his brother. Without a second thought, he went up and followed where the sound was coming from, stopping in front of Kazu-kun’s slightly ajar door and froze. 

A boy possibly older than both of them was lying naked on the bed, hand stroking himself and moaning Kazu’s name. His eyes were closed and he wasn’t sure if he knew that Kazu-kun was already standing right in front of him because he was still calling Kazu-kun’s name deliriously. 

It felt like he had swallowed his own tongue, his brain was too stalled to even function properly; but then all thoughts of coherency was later on wiped out from his brain when he saw Kazu-kun casually dipped his head and swallowed the other boy’s cock with a long moan. The other boy’s hips jerked as if in shock but later on relaxed into submission when his eyes opened for a moment and realized with a start that it was his brother’s mouth sucking him, his brother’s hand pumping his shaft slowly. 

Jun’s eyes bulged when Kazu-kun pulled back with a wet pop, kissing the head of his brother’s cock softly. 

“W-What the fuck?” 


	8. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s moaning in time with his own movement, while Satoshi was once again lying stiffly beneath him like a pile of useless goo, back arching and hips bucking in shallow thrusts in counter with his own.

 

“Do you think he saw us ~ ahhh,” he groaned, his words slipping sloppily out his mouth as he threw his head back with a moan. His fingers digging tightly against his brother’s hips, he allowed the motion of Kazu’s body lulled him into another wave of pleasure.

Kazu lifted himself up, one hand planted against Satoshi’s stomach and the other he had wrapped around himself. He’s moaning in time with his own movement, while Satoshi was once again lying stiffly beneath him like a pile of useless goo, back arching and hips bucking in shallow thrusts in counter with his own. 

“If he did,” he said, pausing for a while to roll his hips and delighting in the way Satoshi’s whimpering his need against his own arm; “ – then I’m sure he’d be traumatized for life. It’s your fault, Niichan, because you’re a pervert.” 

Satoshi’s grumpy response was a mere huff, popping an eye open and possibly thinking of a smart retort but Kazu chose that moment to lift himself up again before dropping himself quickly back down against his brother’s cock. Satoshi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, keening, the dizzying effect of the pleasure shooting right through him almost tipped him to the edge too soon. 

“ – _f-fucking_ – do that again and I swear to god –“ he hissed around a long, almost drawn out moan, fingers slipping down his brother’s sweaty hips and completely forgetting about Kazu’s friend seeing them a while back because when Kazu went down to check, his friend was gone. Kazu made a rather pleased sound from the back of his throat but kept himself still for a moment. Satoshi gritted his teeth and aimed a pinch against his brother’s leg. “ – Kazunari, don’t make me decide on going on top because you know you will regret it…” he growled, finally finding the voice to actually complain since his brother was obviously bent on teasing him again. 

Kazu shoved a finger on his mouth and sucked on it gently, eyes fluttering close as Satoshi growled impatiently, still urging his brat of a brother on. Kazu simply shook his head and run a finger over his brother’s stomach, dragging his fingernails against his brother’s sweaty skin and grinning.

“Do it, Niichan… come on… I dare you. Fuck me hard the way you want to, come on…” Kazu cooed, moaning and it was all Satoshi could do not to give in.

 

 


	9. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now that you’ve officially met, do you want us to go some place private and do something much more fun?” he asked with a soft laugh; he and Jun stared at each other and nodded.

It didn’t really count until he saw the guy, he figured, so he just went to Kazu’s school for an apparent surprise visit. 

His brother had looked fairly shocked seeing him there, as he opted on waiting for Kazu’s class to be over and just sat in one corner, trying to sketch whatever he fancied but ending up with nothing until he saw his brother emerged from his class’ room with a wide, happy grin. 

“Niichan!” 

He smiled back eagerly, gaze quickly darting past his brother’s skinny form to the boy who was standing just behind Kazu, frozen still on his feet and looking right at him. 

Kazu stopped in front of him and quickly grabbed his hand with a smile.

“Kazu,” 

“Come meet my friend,” he said, tugging him backwards; he wanted to stop his brother, to turn around and leave because the other boy was obviously looking at them like he knew something, but he knew his brother wouldn’t budge even if he asked him to. So he nodded and allowed himself to be pulled just as the boy’s eyes moved in between them, his eyes bearing the evidence of what he had witnessed days before. “ – Jun Matsumoto, meet my older brother, Satoshi…” 

The boy, Jun, swallowed hard and offered a hand; Satoshi smiled and took it hesitantly. 

“N-Nice to meet you, e-errr, Matsumoto-kun?” 

Jun nodded, eyes dropping on his shoes. “N-Nice to meet you…” 

Nino piped from beside them, taking both of their hands in his. Then he leaned forward, eyes shining with silent mischief and grinning. 

“Now that you’ve officially met, do you want us to go some place private and do something much more fun?” he asked with a soft laugh; he and Jun stared at each other and nodded. 

No one could have resisted his brother no matter how hard they tried anyway. 

# 

“Just sit down and let me teach you how to do it,” Kazu instructed with a sly smile, pushing his brother down the bed, fingers quickly moving in front of his brother’s pants and undoing it. Satoshi could see the nervous stance on the other boy’s body as he forced himself still, eyes locked on the two of them. 

Kazu smiled once and went back to work, expertly tugging his zipper down with a frown of concentration; he kept still, torn between watching his brother’s little fingers and keeping his gaze on Jun, who was then trying to cover his growing erection by crossing and uncrossing his legs. 

He wanted to smile, but then his brother’s mouth was suddenly on him and the laughter he was about to give out was quickly replaced by an almost strangled moan. His eyes quickly shut on its own, his fingers moving to thread roughly through his brother’s hair as Kazu expertly rolled his tongue over the slit of his cock, moaning and blowing warm air over it repeatedly. 

The sound of a zipper being tugged down was what forced him to open his eyes, his gaze going directly to Jun who already had his erection pulled out of his pants, eyes widening as his brother moved to his side and opened his mouth wider. 

“Ahhhh –“ he moaned  helplessly, pushing insistently at that warm, delicious heat that was his brother’s mouth, one hand on top of his brother’s head as he bucked his hips up. Kazu’s fingers dug against his legs, his own moans reverberating everytime he rolled his hips while Jun stroked himself in time with his own little hip thrusts. 

Kazu pulled himself away, and Satoshi wasn’t able to stop himself from letting out a frustrated whine. 

“Don’t be such a bitch, Niichan,” he said, standing up to take his shirt off, and smiling when Satoshi’s hands quickly grabbed him to pull him back, dropping wet kisses over the flat planes of Kazu’s stomach. His breath hitched when Satoshi’s fingers moved down, palming the obvious bulge in front of Kazu’s pants, rolling his hand over and around it, while he dragged his tongue over Kazu’s belly button. 

“W-What the hell do you think you’re doing, stopping in the middle of a fabulous blowjob, huh?” he asked, flipping at the button of his brother’s pants and reaching inside to thumb at the head of Kazu’s cock. Kazu moaned and wrapped a hand around Satoshi’s neck. 

Kazu smirked but moaned helplessly again when Satoshi ducked down to run his tongue over the hardened tip. 

“Well, don’t you want to try some other mouth besides mine this time around, Niichan? Let’s just say, this is his initiation… what do you say?” Kazu said, pushing his brother’s head away and beckoning Jun with a finger. 

Jun and Satoshi’s gazes met and they swallowed. 

Kazu grinned.

 


	10. Incomparable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he was being watched and it actually made it a little harder to concentrate on the pleasure alone knowing that someone was critically eyeing him, or them, for that matter.

He knew he was being watched and it actually made it a little harder to concentrate on the pleasure alone knowing that someone was critically eyeing him, or _them,_ for that matter. 

He looked down on himself, feeling another prickle of heat traveling down his toes when his gaze met a pair of wide, deep brown eyes looking back at him in a way that made his spine tingle. It made him think of the many times he’d seen that same intimate look on someone else’s eyes, but not with someone he’d only have the chance to meet for an hour tops. 

“Try straightening your tongue and use the tip of it to lick the head of Niichan’s – good, _good,_ like that…” his brother instructed from somewhere behind him, feeling his brother’s fingers roaming across his bare back. His brother’s newly appointed ‘apprentice’ simply hummed his response and pulled his mouth back, leaving his tongue out to trace the head of his pre-cum filled cock teasingly. He groaned – _long_ , almost frustrated drawn out kind of moan when the tongue returned to swipe repeatedly against him, making him dizzy with the pleasurable effect of someone else’s tongue rolling over and around him.  Then his brother was muffling his laughter against the back of his neck, kissing the damp skin eagerly afterwards. “ – just enjoy it, Niichan…” 

“God, _j-just_ –“ he started, biting his lips when he felt his brother’s teeth digging against the hollow space between his neck and shoulder, stopping him abruptly. He wanted to move his hands, wanted to buck his hips and have that pleasurable wave of sensation enveloped him once again, but couldn’t even move as much as he wanted to because he was being pinned down by two impossibly set of strong hands.  “ – ahhh!” 

His brother kept a firm hold around his shoulders, before he felt one of his small hands rounding its way to the side of his jaw, cupping his face and tilting it to the side, his brother’s mouth seeking his in that familiar gesture and he had his own opened wide even before his brother’s lips were on his. There was a frustrated kind of sound escaping the back of his throat, but his brother’s tongue was immediately there to swallow every other sounds he’s about to make, doing his level best to distract him the only way his brother knew how. 

Below him, the boy who was busy licking and sucking his erection had moved to pull away, probably when he realized that their attention had fully shifted elsewhere and was too busy eating each other’s faces to even notice him. 

“K-Kazu-kun, am I supposed to –“ the boy, Jun, spoke up for the first time, looking up at them like he’s lost, eyebrows knitting together in apparent annoyance for being left out; he felt his brother’s tongue swiping at his bottom lip once, twice, tugging it in between his teeth before completely pulling back. 

Arching one fine brow, Kazu smirked and kept his brother’s head tucked under his chin, reaching over to softly pinch the other boy’s cheek. “If you’re asking if you’re supposed to just stay there and worship my brother’s cock, then yes – but if you’re asking me, what I think you were asking me, then the answer is most definitely NO.” 

Satoshi barked a sudden laugh against his brother’s collarbone, moaning softly afterwards when Jun’s fingers tightened considerably around his still throbbing length. 

“I… W-What do you mean?” Jun spluttered, fingers absently stroking Satoshi’s cock and licking at his lips wetly; Kazu smiled and patted Jun’s head like he’s a very cute puppy. Jun scowled. 

“He means,” Satoshi started around another soft laugh, feeling his brother’s mouth sucking at the soft patch of skin under his ear and pinching his shoulders threateningly. “ – that ~ _ahhhh, do that again, Kazu_ – you and I  are not allowed to fuck each other the way the two of us do…” 

Kazu hummed appreciatively when he nudged his head, lips parting automatically. Jun seemed wholly amazed at how easily he could say those words without even choking, eyes shifting down to conduct another thorough inspection on Satoshi’s cock. “I can teach him how to fuck,” Kazu whispered against Satoshi’s ear, letting his words linger through his brother’s mouth when they met for another heated kiss. 

Satoshi clung unto his brother’s wandering hand, hips bucking a little when Jun had ducked down to take him fully in his mouth again. “Okay,” he breathed, closing his eyes and arching his back when Jun started sucking him hard. “ – just – _fuck_ – let me watch this time…”


	11. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s hunger in his eyes when their gazes met, a dry ache in the pit of his stomach that wouldn’t seem to go away even after he figured out what was causing it. He made to clench his fists tightly against his side, wanting to cross the distance separating him and the only person he knew was perfectly capable of quenching this thirst in the first place.

There’s hunger in his eyes when their gazes met, a dry ache in the pit of his stomach that wouldn’t seem to go away even after he figured out what was causing it. He made to clench his fists tightly against his side, wanting to cross the distance separating him and the only person he knew was perfectly capable of quenching this thirst in the first place. 

His younger brother. 

They were sitting side by side, their shoulders bumping companionably as their parents spoke about the family trip they’ve been planning for months now. Their older sister seemed to be having an internal debate whether she would go or not, although they knew that it would be wholly impossible to try and convince their parents not to take them with, simply because this trip was like a stupid family tradition of some sort. 

Well, he kind of understood how their sister felt, most especially since he and his brother this thing to keep them occupied, and it would be heaven if they would have the house to themselves for the whole month, let alone have the house to freely do whatever they want, whenever they wanted it. 

“You guys can choose whether to stay here or come with us,” their Mom started with a straight face and Satoshi felt a gentle jab against his side followed by a playful pinch on his leg before their mother’s words had fully registered on his slowly moving consciousness. “ – if you will choose to stay, then we’ll leave you with food and a few thousand Yens to survive the whole month without starving. But there’ll be no one to cook your food…no one to wash your clothes and clean after you – one whole month of independence versus a whole month of fun with your parents. Your choice.” 

Kazu groaned in the most childish way possible. “Riiigggghhhttt – and spend the whole month watching the two of you act like newlyweds? ewww. I’d rather stay here and play games, Kaachan. You can take Neechan and Niichan with you, I don’t mind.” He said, tipping their mother a wink with which their mother answered with a mere scowl; their father, on the other hand, seemed to be wholly absorbed on his crossword puzzle, and only waved nonchalantly towards their mother’s way. 

“I was thinking of signing up for our class’ yearly summer camp, so…” Mina piped up, having found the courage to speak for the first time just because their brat of a brother seemed to gather the brains to actually come up with a valid reason for their parents to leave them behind. “… and I think it’d be better for Kaachan and Otoosan to go alone this time, you know, to enjoy each other more without us bothering them at every possible time?” she beamed, wagging her eyebrows suggestively at their mother and smiling when their mother sighed in apparent resignation. 

Their mother turned an icy stare towards him this time. “What about you, Satoshi?” 

He tilted his head and seemed to think about the whole thing before he shook his head. “I think I’d rather stay home, Kaachan… I have to finish my portfolio for the coming semester and I don’t think getting dragged out of bed to go surfing with you and Otoosan could help me finish it. Oh, and you don’t need to worry, Kazu will make sure I eat something besides my paintbrushes…” 

Their mother heaved an obviously dramatic sigh before she leaned over to lightly smack their father across the back of his head, enough to take their father’s attention away from his crossword puzzle. Their father grinned absently and nodded. 

“Okay then,” their mother said afterwards and he swore he felt Kazu’s wicked fingers intentionally brushing the front of his pants under the table. “… but let me just tell you the rules that you have to follow while –“ 

“ _Kaachan~!_ ” 

 # 

He woke up to a hand pumping fiercely at his cock and to a wicked mouth kissing wetly at his belly button. 

“K-Kazu?” he inquired, bucking up to the touch and moaning; he knew he’s going to end up getting used to waking up every morning with either his brother’s mouth swallowing him or his brother riding him like there’s no tomorrow. 

“…mmfff,” his younger brother hummed his response, breathing through his nose and taking Satoshi’s cock fully into the heat of his mouth. There was a noise of pleasure he wasn’t able to suppress, and a frustrated little whine when Kazu pulled his mouth away exactly the minute the sounds escaped the back of his throat. 

“… good morning, Niichan…” 

He groaned, biting back another frustrated groan and tugging his brother’s hand, pulling at his hand fiercely until Kazu ended up straddling his legs. “It was a good morning, but that was before you stopped doing what you were doing and –“…he whined, aiming a kiss on his brother’s lips but ended up kissing Kazu’s chin instead. 

Kazu smirked. “… what, the blowjob?” 

Satoshi took it in his stride and firmly grabbed the back of his brother’s nape, pulling him down and kissing him deeply, almost dirty. They were breathing hard when he pulled back, brushing a thumb across his brother’s lower lip, and smiling at the way it made Kazu bashful. 

“I love you – you know that, don’t you?” he whispered, one hand moving down to trace Kazu’s length and delighting in the way Kazu bucked automatically against his hand. 

“… because I give such amazing heads?”

He chuckled, simply enjoying the moment without thinking of being caught. “Uh well, you got me there,” 

Kazu swatted at him and moaned when he expertly flicked his wrist at the same time, his own cock seeking the attention it previously received. “You’re lucky I love you too,” Kazu murmured, leaning down to brush his words through Satoshi’s lips and keening when Satoshi dived and kissed him wetly again. “… now let me go so I could finish what I started,” 

He hummed, hands falling down his sides limply as his brother made his way down his body. “Tongue,” he said, like a reminder. 

Kazu’s smile was evident in the way he buried his face against his brother’s stomach, crawling his way down his brother’s body and wrapping Satoshi’s cock gently in between his hands. 

“Sure,” he replied huskily; “… now shut up and let me,”


	12. Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazu looked up at him and chose that moment to hollow his cheeks, and Satoshi almost wasn’t able to stop himself from choking at the amazing feel of his brother’s mouth encasing him, his tongue teasing him to no end and then there was nothing but an airless vacuum of pleasure as Kazu shifted a little to the right, allowing him to slip to the back of his brother’s throat, before the younger boy pulled slightly back and began sucking him hard.

“Satoshi, are you even listening to me?” 

He bit his lips and plastered his phone firmly to his ear, looking down and trying his very hard not to make any noise though it proved to be freaking hard; he swallowed thickly, fingers moving down, down, down, fingers tracing the red-flushed cheeks of the boy who was currently paying extra attention to the hardness in between his legs, and then rounding to curl his fingers at the base of the boy’s neck to pull him closer. 

Kazu looked up at him and chose that moment to hollow his cheeks, and Satoshi almost wasn’t able to stop himself from choking at the amazing feel of his brother’s mouth encasing him, his tongue teasing him to no end and then there was nothing but an airless vacuum of pleasure as Kazu shifted a little to the right, allowing him to slip to the back of his brother’s throat, before the younger boy pulled slightly back and began sucking him hard. 

“Satoshi! Are you okay? What is happening there? Are you eating something? Go and drink water, you dummy!” his mother prompted worryingly from the other line, while he was busy trying to catch his breath and not coming right at his brother’s face at the very same time. 

“I… I’m o-okay, Mom… don’t fret too much!” he faked a cough and made to thwack his brother across the back of his head when Kazu smirked, the corner of his eyes crinkling smugly as he shifted to rest his head against Satoshi’s leg, left hand still wrapped around Satoshi’s cock possessively and his tongue licking the head wetly, _goddamit._  

 _Mama’s boy_ – his brat of a brother mouthed then, taking that moment to stand up, shifting a little to straddle his lap, then leaning in closer to lick at his earlobe. Really, he sometimes didn’t know how in hell he was going to be able to stop all these, when his brother didn’t only encourage this dirty, dirty thing they’ve got going between them, but also did his level best to keep making his brother’s head spin with wanting him so much. 

“Where is your brother anyway? Don’t tell me you two are fighting or I’m seriously going home right this minute to –“ 

Kazu rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone out of Satoshi’s hand, lips hovering over Satoshi’s mouth and taking the opportunity to talk to their obviously worried mother. “Kaa-chan, seriously, we’re not a bunch of five-year-old kids who needed to be looked after everytime. We’re fine, okay? Stop worrying too much, you should be enjoying your time with Otoosan instead of checking us out every damn minute,” he said with another bratty eye-roll and Satoshi couldn’t keep himself from leaning in forward, attaching his lips against his brother’s collarbone and sucking that particular spot in revenge of his brother’s earlier attempt at showing off. Kazu flipped a hand, small fingers wounding through Satoshi’s hair and tugging at the strands almost painfully. 

 _What?_ – he mouthed back, grinning wickedly as he looked up, his brother’s cheeks were flushing red with arousal; god, he wanted to fuck him now, fuck him over and over but their mother was making it hard to do exactly that by staying on the other line and continuing with her preaching with regards to Kazu’s ‘unacceptable’ behavior. He smirked and took one of Kazu’s fingers, shoving it inside his mouth and sucking; Kazu looked massively turned on as he rolled his tongue over his brother’s finger before sucking it hard again. 

“Mom, I’m going to hang up now,” Kazu managed to breathe out just as Satoshi’s hand wandered down south, taking his brother’s erection in between his fingers and pumping the hardened flesh determinedly. 

“What?!” he heard their mother’s distasteful tone from the other end, but Kazu was nothing but stubborn and their mother supposedly know a dismissal when she heard one, at least that was what he realized after years of dealing with Kazu’s many bratty sides. “… Kazunari, I’m not yet through talking with you and your brother! Don’t you dare –“ 

Kazu tsked, looking rather fond than annoyed. “Mom, later okay? ‘Niichan’s choking on the onigiri, I need to go get him water,” 

“…choki – _what?_!” 

“… don’t worry, he’ll be fine. Got to go now, bye! Talk to you later!” he said with a grin, pressing the ‘end call’ button and quickly pressing ‘OFF’ before throwing it beside Satoshi. Then he moved closer, rolling his hips and catching his brother’s lips into another thoughtful kiss. 

 _“Kazu_ ,”

Kazu drew their bodies closer, arms wounding around his brother’s neck and keening when Satoshi kissed him back just as fiercely, arranging his brother more comfortably on top of his lap. Kazu pulled back, just enough to let them breathed some badly needed air back into their lungs before he dived and kissed Satoshi again. 

“So,” Satoshi whispered through his brother’s lips, letting his fingers round their way from his brother’s waist down to the inviting curve of his behind; he dipped one finger down, just teasing, fingernails grazing Kazu’s entrance and Kazu moaned, long and helpless through his mouth. “…where were we again?”


	13. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve been at it for over an hour now, and he could feel his legs trembling with the effort at keeping up, occasionally dragging his lips across his brother’s jaw and biting the underside of Kazu’s ear while he moaned.

“By the way – _ahhh_ – J-Jun called,”

He arched his brows contemplatively, his fingers keeping their firm grip against his brother’s hips as he snapped his own upwards, filling his younger brother’s ass fully; Kazu groaned, craning his neck when the attempt to kiss his brother only ended with his lips connecting against Kazu’s lovely throat. 

He shifted a little, steadying his brother on top of his lap with a hand down the small of his back; he loved this position so much, with Kazu straddling him while he was almost kneeling and thrusting into the heat of his brother’s body in a rhythm that drove Kazu crazy every time. 

They’ve been at it for over an hour now, and he could feel his legs trembling with the effort at keeping up, occasionally dragging his lips across his brother’s jaw and biting the underside of Kazu’s ear while he moaned. 

“…N-Niichan… Niichan,” Kazu whimpered deliriously, his pupils dilating as his hand wrapped around himself; “… J-Jun… h-he, he wants to… he wants to – f-fuck,” he stuttered, breaking his words with a curse when Satoshi snapped his hips up and joined his hand as he helped him pumped himself in time with his brother’s powerful thrusts. 

Satoshi stilled his movement, enjoying the way Kazu whimpered his frustration as he grazed a fingernail across the slit of Kazu’s cock; Kazu whimpered again, nudging at Satoshi’s chin and waiting with his lips slightly parted until Satoshi took the hint and kissed him thoroughly. 

“What about Jun?” he heard his brother asked after he pulled back, breath ragged at having to keep his brother’s mouth locked on his for so long. “…hmm, Kazu?” 

Kazu leaned in to nuzzle his brother’s chin, his jaw, soft lips sliding to press open-mouthed kisses to the corners of his brother’s mouth. “He called this morning,” Kazu answered, mostly through his brother’s lips, shivering when Satoshi opened his mouth and let Kazu’s tongue in with a sigh. 

“…and?” Satoshi prompted along a breathless giggle when Kazu swatted him in the head for apparently being a tease, and then diving back in for another fiery kiss.

 

Kazu smiled through Satoshi’s mouth, moaning back as his tongue explored the inside of Satoshi’s mouth with such eagerness that left Satoshi panting; Satoshi hummed in response, opening his mouth a little wider, taking the hint and started sucking on Kazu’s tongue, hard, when Kazu teased Satoshi’s own with his as if he couldn’t get enough of him. “Well, he asked me if it was okay to visit tomorrow… I told him there’s no way I’m letting his gay ass anywhere near you, so he better forget about it…” he nosed at his brother’s cheek, moaning softly when his brother subtly brushed his fingers over the head of his cock.

Satoshi laughed, head tilting and kissing Kazu briefly. “I don’t think he means it that way, Kazu,” Satoshi said with a grin, arranging Kazu again and rolling his hips experimentally; heat started exploding at the back of his eyelids at the sudden reminder, because his brother’s still throbbing cock was buried inside him all these time. 

He pouted. “Oh, he totally meant it that way, Niichan, I’m sure, because I know him. He wants you to fuck him, but I’m never going to allow that. He’s lucky I even allow him the luxury to get his filthy mouth near you, but that won’t happen again…” he supplied with an elegant pout, fingers twisting through his brother’s hair when his brother abruptly stood up, taking him with him. 

He gingerly wrapped both legs around his brother’s waist, leaning down to bury his face against his brother’s neck as he lead them presumably back to his bedroom. It was his idea to have his brother fuck him on top step of the stairs, but his brother had eventually grown tired of keeping his balance and trying to prevent them both from falling down. 

It felt wonderful though, with his sweaty hands gripping his brother’s arms while his brother slowly fucked him. 

His brother grinned then, kicking at his door and keeping a firm hold around him with his legs wrapped around his brother’s waist, his arms around his brother’s shoulders for leverage; he stopped at the foot of his bed, slowly placed him down and followed him shortly after. The heat of their bodies completely taking all other thoughts out of his mind as he folded himself against his brother’s embrace, mouth opening automatically when his brother ducked down to kiss him hard.

“I don’t want anybody else, Kazu,” his brother moaned softly through his mouth, one hand guiding himself forward, against the familiar heat of Kazu’s hole. “… I only want you…” 

“N-Niichan, Niichan,” he groaned, arching his body and taking in whatever his brother’s willingly giving him, wrapping his legs firmly around his brother’s waist and pulling him closer. 

His brother snapped his hips once, and Kazu felt the overwhelming feel of being conquered once again. There was no way he’s going to get tired doing this, knowing that even with the fact that what they were doing was forbidden, he loved his brother too much to ever think of stopping. 

His brother started snapping his hips faster and faster, his grip against his own thighs bordering painful but he couldn’t care less; not when he knew he was going to get what he’d dreading to get since an hour ago, watching his brother’s face scrunching up in an obviously blissful way. 

“ _Ohgod, ohgod, ohgod_ ,” he whimpered through his pillow, one hand moving up to slap it over his mouth and his brother’s own was quickly there to bat his hand away, kissing him, hips thrusting hard, over and over; he thrashed his head sideways, the muscles on his stomach tightening at every brush of his brother’s cock against that sensitive spot inside him. Three, four more thrusts and Kazu’s vision went white, squeezing around his brother’s cock as he screamed, the two of them coming together in a frenzied rhythm. Satoshi managed three more snaps, prolonging their pleasure until Kazu was seconds from crying at the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

“…. Fuck, you’re amazing…” his brother muttered, pecking him twice and sliding out of him with a wince, before he rolled over to his side and wrapping him into a loose, grateful hug. 

He sighed and kissed his brother’s collarbone. “… you too, Niichan..” he whispered sleepily, “I love you…” 

His brother dropped a loving kiss on top of his head, pulling him closer. “Love you too….”

 

#

 

“Hello, Mom? Yes, yes, I’m already here, why are you even calling?” she said with a resigned sigh, taking her keys out of her purse and looking around warily. Everything looked normal from the outside, although she wasn’t really sure if her brothers were home because the door was locked and they weren’t answering when she called.

“…. You do know I was in the middle of summer camp, right? Yes, Mom, I know you don’t care that’s why I am here. I get it, I get it, I’m the oldest so I’m the one who’s supposed to – what? Well, that isn’t a new thing, is it? Satoshi choking on everything – Mom, Mom, I’m here now. I’m actually opening the door so can I hang up for a minute?” she mumbled exasperatedly when her mother answered with ‘I am calling you back if you don’t call back in ten minutes’. 

She chuckled when she had finally managed to open their front door, arranging her shoes and slipping into her own set of house slippers, then grinning when she saw her brother’s own yellow and blue slippers arranged carefully next to each other. 

“Satoshi, Kazunari, are you guys home? Hello? I just came home to check on you guys because Mom was worried about you two dying together in here. Hey, you better have cooked some food here or I’m seriously kicking you two’s asses if there’s no food. Hey, you guys here?” 

She heard a muffled moan from inside and she immediately felt a tug of something unfamiliar inside her chest as she made her way inside. 

“Guys?”


	14. Chances part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the filth continues...

“Guys?” 

There was another re-sounding moan coming from upstairs and it was all she could do not to panic; she was sure it was Kazu, that high-pitched tone solely belonging to their younger brother but she couldn’t be so sure what to make of it. 

Throwing her purse carelessly aside, she made her way past the living room and to the stairs. “Kazu? Toshi? Are you guys here?” she called as she worked hard into focusing her attention on simply making sure her brothers were okay before she completely freak out. 

Then there were sounds she couldn’t understand coming from Kazu’s room, whimpers and rustlings and some more quiet moaning and she all but threw herself in front of her brother’s door, pushing it open with her heart completely jumping up her throat. 

“Kaz –“

  

#

  

“S-Someone’s –“ he moaned, hands flying to his brother’s hair and tugging, body’s arching when his brother changed the angle of his thrusts and hitting that spot inside him that always made him see stars. He whimpered once, twice, baring his neck a bit more when his brother simply rolled his hips back while he performed another attack on his throat. 

“… Niichan, h-hurry up…” he grumbled, shaking to the core as his brother moaned in response and dragged his lips to attach it under the sensitive skin of his ear; sucking that spot with urgency, his brother’s hands re-arranged their grip under him, stood up and backed him on the nearest wall while he pretty much did nothing but to wrap his legs firmly around his brother’s waist and moaned in delight when his brother quickened his thrusts. 

“Kazu? Toshi? Are you guys here?” 

Kazu’s eyes flew open. “Fuck, it’s Neechan!” 

His brother seemed wholly unfazed even when he had unwrapped his legs around his brother and weakly pushed at his brother’s chest, asking to be let go. “Shhh,” Satoshi whispered, catching his lips and continued his assault against Kazu’s ass, moaning low and deep in his throat. 

“… s-she’s… n-near, oh fuck –“ Kazu mewled helplessly, because his brother chose that exact moment to reach around, squeezing him and thrusting hard and fast; he was coming within seconds, and his brother had even managed to snap his hips a few more times before he froze, muscles taut and his grip tightening, shuddering as he came inside Kazu. 

“Kaz –“

  

#

 

“What the hell?” she muttered. 

Something moved under her feet and she nearly jumped when it simply rolled around to nuzzle the sole of her feet, mewling, its cold nose touching her. 

“Meowwwww…” 

“Huh?” 

The door to Satoshi’s room opened and she was quickly brought back to the present, eyes narrowing as he saw Satoshi came out of his room with a towel in his hand and a bucket of water; 

“Neechan?” 

She arched her brows angrily. “Who do you think, you idiot? Did my face changed that much for you not to recognize me?” she hissed, walking over to him and beckoning him only to aim a smack across his forehead. 

“Ouch! What the hell –?”

“Don’t you ouch me you big damn idiot, what the hell is happening here? Mom called me and demanded me to come home because she thinks you and Kazu are trying to die together in here! Where the hell is your brother anyway? I was sure I heard some noise earlier when I came in but when I checked your brother’s room – “ she paused, turned around and pointed. “…. he wasn’t there, only that cat!” 

Satoshi clicked his tongue and pointed towards his bedroom. “He’s in my room,” he said, leading the way. 

She poked on Satoshi’s behind and scowled. “Okay, but what are those?” she said, pointing at the towel he still had on his hand and the bucket of water on the other. 

Satoshi nodded, then pointed at the lump that was on his bed. 

“Kazu’s sick,” he answered with a meaningful quirk of his lips, nodding at her sister; “… just a small fever, not at all that important to be worried about. I’m sorry for troubling you,” he said, sounding at least apologetic although his sister probably could read him like a book. 

She aimed another swat at his head and strut her way towards the bed, holding a hand to splay it across their youngest brother’s temple.

Kazu moaned irritably and brushed their sister’s hand. Mina chuckled. “Brat,” she said with a shake of her head. Then she faced her other brother, brows furrowed. “… well then, I guess I’d better stay.”

 

 


	15. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kazu and Toshi's lust takes a whole different turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few chapters more and we're done.

“Shhh, keep it down,” he cautioned, briefly detaching his mouth from where it was previously wrapped around his brother’s length, his fingers never ceasing their movement as he pumped his brother’s cock slowly. Kazu looked torn between kicking him on the face and kissing him, fingers gripping lightly at his ears and pushing his hips insistently.

“How the hell do you think I could keep it fucking down when you’re mouth’s – shit, ahhh –“ Kazu hissed, words slurring together in a heap of messy syllables and sucking in a sharp breath when Satoshi chuckled and tilted his head to trace the veins alongside his brother’s cock with the tips of his tongue. Kazu’s complains ended up into incoherent grumbles and whimpers, his cheeks suffused pink as he began his long journey up his brother’s cock again. 

“Guys, what do you want me to cook for lunch?” their sister yelled from the kitchen and Satoshi felt himself falling flat on his ass when his brother shoved him with a quiet grunt, his fingers moving straight to his fly and zipping himself up with difficulty. He withdrew from chuckling again, seeing the obvious discomfort on his brother’s face as he tucked himself in. “… hey, are you guys deaf or what?” 

He pulled himself up with a grin as his brother scowled prettily back at him. “Miso soup and –“ Kazu started with a yell of his own, slapping his hand away when he playfully reached out to palm the front of his brother’s shorts, still grinning. Kazu scrambled to his feet, back almost hitting his brother’s bed post trying to get away from his brother’s hands“… Niichan, you’re going to regret this, I swear…” Kazu threatened quietly with a scowl, leaning over to catch his lips into a messy kiss before pulling away completely. He breathed a few times and turned around, squeaking when his brother aimed a swat against his retreating behind. 

“You haven’t come yet, Kazu,” Satoshi cooed, leaning his back heavily against the wall of his room and smirking; Kazu turned back around and gasped, seeing that he’s got his own hand down his pants, taking his erection out and pumping it lazily. He rolled his thumb over the head, tongue flicking over his lower lips and bucking his hips against his own hand. “… go and check what Neechan wants and come back here to, _ahhh,”_  

Kazu narrowed his eyes, his slim chest heaving as he wheezed with difficulty; Satoshi kept his gaze locked on his brother’s face, hips moving in that sinful way that made Kazu’s mouth dry in anticipation. 

Four big strides and Satoshi found his brother standing in front of him, one hand batting his own away and the other wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer for another heated kiss. “…hmphh –“ he muttered, words muffled by his brother’s mouth and moaning softly when his brother flicked his wrist, and the mere act sent jolts of pleasure up his spine.

Then Kazu was sliding down, pushing him back firmly against the wall as he kept pumping Satoshi’s cock rhythmically; his own erection was throbbing inside his boxers, but his brother’s cock looked enticingly delicious to be ignored. 

He tucked himself between his brother’s legs, leaning in to lick a trail of experimental swipe from the base of his brother’s cock and ending it with a twist of his tongue on the head; his brother suddenly gasped, breath catching in his throat just as Kazu closed his mouth over his brother’s erection and began sucking him hard. 

“Kaz –“ Satoshi cried out, fingers tugging at his brother’s hair and pulling, his face contorted in what could only mean pure bliss. But then Kazu was pulling away, hands, mouth and body moving farther away from his brother, grinning in a way that literally translated to ‘serves you right’, standing up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“…!” Satoshi spluttered incoherently, brows furrowed and looking mildly hysterical; the edges of Kazu’s mouth quirked teasingly, backing completely away and grinning. 

“You want more Niichan?” he asked, shoving his middle finger into his mouth and making sucking noises that always turned his brother on. 

“Kazu,” Satoshi growled impatiently, and on shaky steps he moved forward, hands held in front of him and wanting to grab his brat of a brother to maybe throw him down the floor or simply fuck him right where he was standing, but their sister’s insistent yells from downstairs stopped them both from further moving. 

Kazu licked his lips and gave his brother his sweetest smile. 

“Tonight, Niichan,” he mumbled, eyes focused on his brother’s cock resting in between his brother’s long fingers. “…just keep it in your pants until tonight and I’ll promise I’ll make it up to you.” 

Satoshi huffed in a mixture of annoyance and arousal, only half-paying attention to their still yelling sister downstairs. “Make good with your promise, because I don’t care even if Neechan’s just next door… so better –“ 

Kazu smirked. “Tell you what,” he said, walking to the door and pausing just in time to catch his brother’s wrist flicking sideways, and his brother’s gasping for breath before he even had the time to comment on it. “…since you’re threatening me like that, why don’t we meet somewhere where Neechan couldn’t hear us…” 

Satoshi’s stared blankly, gaze almost lost in front of him and moaning; “... where?” 

Kazu clicked his tongue. “Meet me at our parent’s room tonight...”

 

 


	16. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their parent’s room was dark as it was when he slipped inside, trying very hard not to make any noise knowing that their sister might still be awake even at this god-forbidden hour; there’s a nervous tick in the pit of his stomach when he had fully closed the door behind him, heart pounding hard in his chest

Their parent’s room was dark as it was when he slipped inside, trying very hard not to make any noise knowing that their sister might still be awake even at this god-forbidden hour; there’s a nervous tick in the pit of his stomach when he had fully closed the door behind him, heart pounding hard in his chest.

“You’re late,” his brother hissed from somewhere, his voice was unmistakably hoarse and low that he nearly had trouble locating him, adjusting his eyes to the darkness and sucking in a harsh breathe when his gaze landed on the lone figure on top of the bed, fingers moving lazily against himself.

It took him a longer moment to remind himself how stupidly dangerous doing it here, but he knew he didn’t have the strength or the brains to actually stop now. Not when the very thought of doing his brother on the very same bed their parents must have done the same thing to conceive them was doing sinful things to his senses that even his brother wouldn’t be able to stand hearing. 

His hand moved to touch himself, just as his brother had let out a particularly high keening sound, fingers moving deliberately faster; he leaned back heavily against their parent’s door, willing himself to calm down as he heard his brother moaned his name, head thrashing sideways as he gripped himself firmly.

 

He cleared his throat, his own throbbing arousal twitching eagerly inside his pajama pants and it didn’t help that his brother had simply popped an eye open and moaned, head thrashing back as he flicked his wrist. 

He cursed under his breath and doubled his steps, thoughts flying in all direction the minute he jumped on the bed and batted his brother’s fingers away. He didn’t need to think, and just followed his instincts as he dipped his head and swallowed his brother’s cock, entirely missing the way his brother’s body jerked when his mouth closed over him. 

“N-Niichan, Niichan,” Kazu moaned deliriously, enthusiastically; Satoshi loved these moments, where he could make his brother’s head spin with desire as his own were spilling in waves he at least knew how to handle now.

His brother’s cock throbbed inside his mouth, using more of his tongue to make up for not being able to take all of his brother’s cock into his mouth fully; he knew he wasn’t as good at giving head the same way his brother was, but he was sure he’s getting there. His brother had been better at learning things first, teaching him the best ways to improve at everything they did together. 

The mattress shifted under them when he moved to put a couple of pillows underneath his brother’s hips, murmuring his brother’s name as his tongue gently traced its way downwards; Kazu was making pretty noises now, grumbling under his breath as his fingers tightened around Kazu’s cock, pumping him slowly, just the way he knew Kazu liked it. 

He ran a finger down his brother’s hips, smiling blissfully when Kazu growled, clearly frustrated; he’s squeezing Kazu’s erection lightly, occasionally lifting himself up to take the head into his mouth and sucking it softly, adding just the tiniest bit of pressure enough to make his brother moan brokenly. 

“Keep still,” he commanded, bracing himself on his elbows and engulfing his brother completely; Kazu hissed when he shifted to angle his head a little to the right, and allowed his brother to slip further down his throat with a gentle hum. 

He ran a finger down his brother’s leg and enjoying the way Kazu’s breath hitched when he started moving it back up, fingernail grazing his brother’s sensitive skin playfully; Kazu let out a particularly high-pitched moan when his finger reached its goal, grinning to himself as he moved to nuzzle his brother’s butt cheeks before letting his tongue taste the fever-warm skin. 

Kazu wriggled impatiently against him, bucking his hips slightly at the same time he brushed that tender spot with the tips of his finger. “ _Gaahh – ahhh!”_ Kazu groaned, hissing unintelligible words as he moved to bite the inside of his brother’s thigh. 

“So impatient,” he commented drily, but the way he moved his lips to take his brother into his mouth hungrily had completely contradicted that statement; Kazu wriggled again, hands flying to tug roughly at his hair, mewling his name. 

He pushed a finger inside his brother’s entrance, warning be damned, and getting more and more turned on hearing the lusty noises his brother was making; it made it even harder to think as he tongued the head of his brother’s cock, then moving his lips to suck at the veins under and around it. 

“… ohhhh,” 

He’s so hard, and Kazu was too; he added another finger and his brother completely lost all of his ability to form coherent words, simply moaning his response to Satoshi’s combined assault on his cock and ass. But it had been a long day filled with so much waiting, and before he even had the chance to think of stopping, he realized Kazu was frozen still, the muscles on his body taut and tight. He immediately grasped his brother’s hips, taking in the familiar way his brother’s body tensed against his grip, and getting a muffled ‘Niichan!’ as the only coherent warning, before Kazu let out another long, almost drawn out moan and coming just the end of it inside Satoshi’s mouth. 

 

#

 

“Don’t turn on the lights, I want to surprise them,”

He chuckled and although he’s having difficulty in carrying all their bags while opening the front door, he couldn’t help but shake his head, amused at his wife’s impatient little smile. 

“… what’s taking you so long? Can’t you open it?”

He pouted and reminded himself not to drop his wife’s bag. “I would if these things aren’t on the way,” he answered slyly, grinning when the lock turned and his wife tsked, impatiently shoving him off the way and quietly strutting her way up the stairs. 

He shook his head again. “I’m going to take a shower,”

His wife waved a hand at him and continued her journey to her children’s rooms; he shrugged and dropped the bags carelessly aside and made his way towards their bedroom, massaging the stiff muscles of his arms. 

Niichan! 

_Huh?_

 


	17. Reinforcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew they picked up the worst time to be doing this, here, because even with the darkness bathing them, he knew something was up; he stilled on top of his brother’s lithe form, one hand flying to his brother’s mouth just before his brother was able to let out strings of frustrated whimpers.

He knew they picked up the worst time to be doing this, here, because even with the darkness bathing them, he knew something was up; he stilled on top of his brother’s lithe form, one hand flying to his brother’s mouth just before his brother was able to let out strings of frustrated whimpers.

His body was straining to move on its own, and it didn’t help that Kazu was squirming lightly beneath him, sharp little fingernails digging against his hips to urge him on; but years of having to look over his shoulders just to make sure that he and his brother wasn’t going to get caught by one of their immediate family had trained him and his senses to be alert. 

He knew it exactly the moment he heard the soft creak coming from downstairs, had known exactly who had just came in through the familiar footsteps even though the sound was barely audible to anyone’s ears. 

“Nii –“ 

He leaned in and mashed his mouth against his brother’s own, snapping his hips once before completely slipping out of his younger brother’s body, his arms the last ones to go as he struggled to pull himself upright in shaky legs, hands bracing himself against the mattress and feeling as if the ground was shaking beneath his feet. He was quick to slap a hand over his brother’s mouth when Kazu all but whimpered, tugging him back down and thrusting his hips and was clearly anticipating something that probably involved either his hand or mouth wrapping his younger brother’s cock than anything else.

“ – Niichan, where the hell are you --?” Kazu was immediately whining when Satoshi removed his hand, and there was no other choice but to slap it over that potty mouth again or else – 

He tugged his brother’s body with his other free hand, cursing under his breath as he wrapped the same hand around Kazu’s waist to pull him up and then leaning in forward to whisper harshly against Kazu’s ear. 

“Mom and Dad arrived,” he hissed, holding Kazu’s arms and pointing. Kazu’s eyes immediately betrayed him before Satoshi even felt his brother’s body trembled against his hold. 

“W-What?!” 

“Be still and be quiet,” he instructed, straining his ear for any other sounds as he pulled his brother flushed against him. They were both still naked, and as he stooped down to retrieve their scattered clothes, his brain was already trying to find the best way to escape this. 

 _Fourth step, going on fifth – shit, their mother was taking her time!_  

“W-What are we going to do, Niichan?” Kazu asked, darting his gaze around and searching Satoshi’s own for help. “A-Are you sure? I didn’t hear anything and they’re not supposed to be back until next week!” Kazu hissed, terrified; Satoshi leaned in and dropped a reassuring kiss on top of Kazu’s head. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked his brother, softly, the sound of his voice almost got lost in between the throbbing noise of their combined breathes and heartbeats. He laid his palm against his brother’s heated cheeks, and in the darkness he saw his brother’s eyes softening, closing them as his younger brother held on to him, nodding into submission, and he allowed himself the luxury to kiss his brother’s mouth one more time before he guided him down, pointing under their parent’s bed. Kazu pursed his lips but otherwise complied, rolling onto his side before dragging himself further until his body was pressed firmly against the dividing wall. 

Then Satoshi tossed one of their father’s jacket after Kazu, hauling himself up to escape through the windows but not after stooping down again to tell his brother -- 

“I love you, Kazu… stay here until its safe, and I’ll come back to get you,”

  

#

  

 _Don’t turn on the lights, I want to surprise them._  

 _Shit, it’s Mom! Oh god, Kazu! Toshi!_  

She quickly tiptoed from where she was leaning against their parent’s bedroom, hearing the quiet shuffles of feet from behind it as she scrambled onto her own to block their mother’s way. She could feel the bile rising up her throat, and the heat flushing inside her own body was suddenly washed away by their parent’s sudden appearance. 

 “How old do you think your children are, Mother?” she asked, faking a yawn just as she turned the lights on and rendering their mother speechless for a good few minutes before bursting into a fit of giggles when their mother pouted royally. She heard the faint sound of a window being opened and closed, biting her tongue as she imagined their youngest brother curled onto himself while he waited for Satoshi to come back. 

Her conscience cursed at her for keeping her mouth shut, but for all its worth, she knew there was no way she was letting her parents caught her brothers. 

“Tsk,” her mother chuckled like a child and Mina had to keep herself from rolling her eyes at  their mother but smiling tightly when their mother continued her journey to one of her brother’s rooms – possibly Kazu’s; she moved quickly and stood right in front of her mother, blocking her. “move over, Mina, I want to see your brothers, since I don’t need to surprise you more than you have surprised me,” her mother smirked, pushing her lightly. “out of the way, young lady,” 

Shit.


	18. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pursing his lips, he immediately strutted back to where he told his brother to hide, crouching and holding out his hand to help Kazu out of his hiding. His brother’s hand was cold and trembling when he took it in his, squeezing it softly, reassuringly

It made no sense for her to do this, let alone go through all that trouble just to stop their mother from catching them, but for all it’s worth, he was grateful.

He was standing behind their parent’s bedroom door, and he was at least able to dress himself (save their underwear which he had simply shoved inside his pajama’s pocket) as he listened to his sister and their mother’s discussion about seeing him and Kazu.

Pursing his lips, he immediately strutted back to where he told his brother to hide, crouching and holding out his hand to help Kazu out of his hiding. His brother’s hand was cold and trembling when he took it in his, squeezing it softly, reassuringly.

“N-Niichan?”

Hiding his anxiousness with a smile, he pulled Kazu up and pressed a quick kiss on his lips, before grabbing Kazu’s clothes which he had wisely hid under their parent’s mattress.

“D’you still trust me?” he asked, helping his brother get dressed, his attention split between watching the door and making sure his brother was well-attended to,  knowing that Kazu was still very much afraid even though he’s trying hard not to show it.

Kazu hadn’t said anything, just complied into doing most of what he wanted him to do, dressing as quickly as he could and as quickly as his trembling fingers would allow him. There were questions hanging in between them, feeling his younger brother’s fingers squeezing his arm when he was finally dressed, and Satoshi knew his brother well enough to realize that Kazu was putting all his trust onto him through that simple little gesture.

His heart swelled with so much love, and something he couldn’t quite name yet as he gathered his brother into his arms and kissed his hair.

“Neechan’s talking to Mom, I think she’s trying to block Mom’s way,” he said, waving the sudden tinge of guilt he constantly felt whenever things like these happened; the way Kazu stared at him as if he was entrusting him with everything, as if Kazu knew he would never fail him no matter what. “come,” he coaxed him, quietly, gently taking his brother’s hand and guiding him back onto the bed, and asking his younger brother to lie down before he did the same, lying next to his brother the same way they did when they were younger. 

This was better, at least, for he knew their parents wouldn’t suspect anything once they saw them curled around each other like this; they’ve always been close even when they were children, and finding them like this wasn’t entirely a new thing.

The problem here now was their sister, and finding out that their sister was doing what Satoshi thought she was doing was enough to send unpleasant little shivers up his spine.

Kazu’s eyes widened marginally, but he simply smiled and dropped another kiss against his brother’s temple at the same time they heard their sister’s unlady-like sniggers from behind the door. He heard his brother’s gasp, felt him tremble against him when realization finally dawned to both of them, and at that moment, he knew he had to do something to spare his brother this pain in the future.

“N-Neechan’s – ohh, s-she k-knows,” Kazu whimpered against his chest and it was more of a statement than a question, and Satoshi fought the urge to say anything that would further add to his brother’s obviously growing fear.

He wrapped his arms tightly around his brother’s trembling form, whispering words of reassurance through his brother’s ears and telling him to close his eyes and play along, at least until –

“Why won’t you tell me where your brothers are, do you know what time is --? _Oh_. They’re here,”

Kazu’s hands twitched against his grip and he subtly kissed his brother’s shoulder before he shifted to face their mother (who was smiling as fondly as he could ever remember) and their sister (who looked torn between smiling and crying in relief).

“You guys are so loud, do you know what time it is? Oh, hi Mom,” he waved, squinting, turning to shake his brother lightly. Kazu simply huffed before moving to bury his face further against one of their parents’ pillows.

Their mother walked towards them and gently kissed both their foreheads, before she reached over to lightly tweak his ear.

“I missed you too,” their mother mumbled fondly, brushing Kazu’s hair softly and smiling. “go back to sleep… I’ll just tell your father that our bed is currently occupied and the guests occupying it are too grumpy to give it back to us. I’ll see you in the morning; we’re probably going to take your sister’s room for the night,” their mother said, ignoring their sister’s muffled ‘ _hey_ ’ in the background. He smiled back at her and turned to nuzzle his brother’s hair, hearing their mother’s quiet footsteps as she left them be.

When at last they heard the door closed behind them, Kazu immediately turned inside his arms, his face was wet with tears. His heart clenched painfully in ways he didn’t know possible, and holding his brother as close as he could.

“N-Niichan,” Kazu mumbled with a start, and Satoshi knew; it was time.

“Yes,” he replied back, tilting his brother’s face up and kissing those lips that were perfectly fitted against his. His brother kissed him back just as softly, and at that moment, they both knew what it meant.

They had to stop.

 


End file.
